Episode 2
The Mask of Madness is the 2nd episode of the Black Bullet Anime. It aired on April 15, 2014. Rentaro receives a call from Kisara, who informs him that their company has been summoned to a meeting at the Ministry of Defense. Once they arrive, the masked man reveals his identity, and admits that he is Civil Security Corporation's enemy. The following day, Rentaro heads out with Enju to various shops, only to bare witness to humanity's cruel behavior towards the Cursed Children. After a confrontation with Kagetane and Kohina, problems arise for Enju at school. Summary As the bell rings, Rentaro wakes up to a call from Kisara, the latter informing him that they have been summoned to a meeting at the Ministry of Defense. Quickly arriving there, the two are guided to the room where the meeting is being held, the individual opening the door for them and leaving the location. Rentaro and Kisara enter and are left speechless at the amount of Civil Security Corporations present. Nevertheless, they walk to their appointed destination. Howbeit, along the way, a muscular character appears in front of Kisara and prevents her from continuing forward, questioning if "little kids" are now playing the roles of Civil Security officers. Rentaro walks in front of Kisara, informing the man that if he has something to say, to at least introduce himself first. Widening his eyes, he stares at Rentaro, only to subsequently deliver a strong headbutt that pushes Rentaro back. Rentaro manages to recover his balance, aiming for his gun as he lands. Similarly, the man grabs his Buster Sword, asking Rentaro for his ''tool's'' whereabouts. Rentaro can only ponder the meaning behind his words, shortly enough the opposing man informing him that he speaks of his Initiator. Angrily, Rentaro inquires if he is calling Enju a tool; leading the man to unsheathe his sword. Before the two can continue their confrontation, Kagemochi Mikajima, representative of Shougen Ikuma's Civil Security, calls out to his Promoter, telling him to stop or leave the room. Ultimately, Shougen ceases the small scuffle. Kisara and Rentaro then head to their seats, where the former informs Rentaro of Shougen's IP Rank: 1,584, which leaves him in pure shock. After Kisara badmouths Rentaro's abilities and sulks for Enju's wasted intelligence, Rentaro takes a look at the surrounding Promoters and Initiators. He stops to gaze at Shougen's Initiator, who signalizes that she is hungry. Shortly afterwards, a man enters the room, and after noting that only one of the summoned companies is missing, he informs the ones present that once they hear the request, they will not be allowed to leave. Turning to face a monitor, he states that the meeting shall begin. The monitor lights up, Seitenshi, ruler of the Tokyo Area, appearing alongside Kikunojyo Tendo. The people at the meeting all rise to their feet, in shock. Rentaro looks towards Seitenshi, noting her profession. He then looks at Kikunojyo Tendo, reminding himself that he is the man who adopted him when he was six years old and is also Kisara's grandfather. Kisara can only glare at the man. Seitenshi begins her explanation, revealing that they have two jobs. One of which is to locate and annihilate the Gastrea that infiltrated the Tokyo Area a day prior. Secondly, she informs them of a case within the Gastrea, ordering them to bring it back unharmed as the reward money is displayed; shocking everyone. Kisara rises her hand, questioning if the contents inside the case can be revealed. Seitenshi questions Kisara's identity, only to look towards Kikunojyo once she receives an answer. However, she refuses to answer Kisara's inquiry, stating that the information is private. Kisara questions her once again, revealing that the Original Gastrea is one which a sole Promoter can defeat. As Seitenshi states that the contents is something which she has no need of knowing, a mad laugh is heard across the room. Seitenshi questions the noise, only for the masked man to reveal his presence. Standing on top of the table, he takes off his hat and reveals his name: Kagetane Hiruko, and consequentially calls Seitenshi a useless ruler as he gazes towards the monitor. Rentaro takes out his gun, aiming it towards Kagetane, who questions if he has been doing well. Rentaro questions his sudden entrance, with Kagetane informing him that he used the front door, but had to kill many flies that got in his way and tried to kill him. Quickly, he looks elsewhere, claiming that he shall introduce Kohina. A young girl with blue hair walks up to where Kagetane is standing on top of the table, lowering her head and grabbing her dress as she introduces herself and reveals to be ten years old. Kagetane claims that she is his daughter as well as his Initiator. Kohina looks at Rentaro, asking if she can cut him down seeing as he is pointing a gun at them. However, Kagetane denies her permission. Just then, Rentaro asks for his motives, Kagetane informing him that he shall too be entering the race for the Legacy of the Seven Stars. Rentaro questions his claim, only to have Kagetane admit that noted item is the contents of the case. Setting up the rules, Kagetane affirms that they shall be betting their lives. Shougen penetrates the ground with his sword, shouting at Kagetane for talking too much. He swiftly moves to pierce Kagetane with his sword, but is stopped midway by a transparent shield, shocking Shougen. The men behind Shougen tell him to step aside, getting their guns ready and shooting Kagetane. However, the bullets stop before assaulting Kagetane. Kagetane informs the pondering officers that his "Repulsion Shield" is the result of the Varanium within his body. Rentaro notes that the bullets begin to move, jumping towards Kisara and ducking her to the ground in order to protect her from the returning projectiles. As the bullets are all released and many wounded officers lay on the ground, Kagetane places a present in front of Rentaro. Before leaving the room, he tells Civil Security to despair, as judgment day is upon them. Once Kagetane jumps out of the window alongside Kohina, a man enters the room screaming frantically that Oose has been assassinated, and that the corpse's head is missing; Rentaro looks towards the bloody box as he concludes that the aforementioned head must be within the present. Seitenshi interrupts, informing that she will add another requirement to the request: being to recover the case before Kagetane, concluding the meeting. The following day, Enju and Rentaro walk about as they shop—Rentaro mentally notes that what transpired yesterday feels like a dream. Enju happily speaks about the Tenchu Girls and the accessories they purchased. Suddenly, two men running after a young girl ask for help. Enju takes a closer look at the young girl, frowning when the latter stops in her tracks with the stolen merchandise. Rentaro quickly states that it is one of the Cursed Children from the Outer Area as he worriedly looks at Enju. The men grab the girl and begin to insult her, leading the young girl to reach her hand out towards Enju. Enju rises her hand in an attempt to reach her, but Rentaro slaps her hand down, negatively nodding his head. Two policemen arrive and take her with them. Shortly enough, Enju's eyes release a red glow, which Rentaro notes just in time. After Enju questions Rentaro's motives for not helping her, the latter can only ask if Enju recognized the other Cursed Child. Enju nods, prompting Rentaro to stop a man and ask for his scooter; rapidly chasing after the policemen who took the girl. Reaching an alley, Rentaro wonders their motives for choosing such a place, only to be taken aback when the young girl is shot multiple times and left there to die. Rentaro moves towards the young girl, questioning who the real enemy is and reminding himself that the Cursed Children are the ones protecting them from Gastrea. The girl suddenly shakes despite the various gun shots, appeasing Rentaro. He takes her in his arms and drives to a nearby hospital. Moments later, the doctor healing the girl exists the room and assures Rentaro that she will be fine, Rentaro in return stating that he will pay for the hospital fees. Soon enough, he leaves and murmurs to himself that living expenses will only worsen. From within the darkness, a voice is heard, Rentaro rapidly turning around and taking his gun within his hand, coming face to face with Kagetane, who also takes his gun and points it towards Rentaro. Kagetane asks Rentaro to lower his gun, which he refuses to do. Said action leads Kagetane to snap his finger and order Kohina to cut off Rentaro's right arm. However, before Kohina can harm Rentaro, Enju appears and clashes with the Initiator. After a small scuffle, Kagetane reveals his motives for the night encounter: asking Rentaro to join his side as he bribes him with the Tokyo Area's cruelty towards Cursed Children. However, Rentaro dines as he shoots the money Kagetane offers him. Kagetane solely warns him that he shall face reality tomorrow as sirens are heard. Quickly after Kagetane and Kohina leave the area, Enju assures Rentaro that Kohina is a strong Initiator. The following day, Rentaro heads to Enju's school after he is informed that Enju's identity has been revealed. He leaves the school and heads out in search of Enju, but frowns when she is not at home. Later that night, as Seitenshi speaks of the New Gastrea Law, Rentaro rides the train to the 39th Area, where he knocks on a manhole and questions a Cursed Child, whilst holding a picture in his hand, if she has seen Enju around. The girl shakes her head, asking Rentaro to wait inside as she calls the elder. After Rentaro enters, Matsuzaki greets him and explains to him that he takes care of the children within their current location. Rentaro quickly cuts to the chase, asking him if he has seen Enju. When Matsuzaki dines and asks Rentaro to simply get a new Initiator, Rentaro refuses and shouts at him for offering such a thing. After Rentaro leaves the manhole, Matsuzaki turns to face Enju, asking if she will let Rentaro leave just like that, calling him a good kid. Enju rises her head as she smiles warmly. Meanwhile, Rentaro continues to walk in search of Enju. Adaptation Notes Volume 1 Chs 1-2 Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Rentaro Satomi vs. Shougen Ikuma (Started and Concluded) *Civil Security Corporation vs. Kagetane Hiruko (Started and Concluded) *Enju Aihara vs. Kohina Hiruko (Started and Concluded) *Temptation (Started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Abilities Used *Repulsion Shield *Initiator's Ability: Physique *Initiator's Ability: Agility *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Reflexes *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used * * *Guns * * Items used *Phone * * *Television *Bike *Watch * *Sword *Bracelets Navigation de:02 - Maske des Wahnsinns